Comme un frère
by Camus-milo
Summary: Les dernières pensées de nos deux jumeaux au moment de mourir... Triste bilan sur deux vies qui n'aspiraient qu'a être heureuse ensemble...


Disclamer: Les personnages de saint seiya ne sont pas à moi.

Petite song fic sur nos deux jumeaux… Kanon et Saga

Chanson « Comme un frère » de Pierrick Lilliu

* * *

_Comme un frère, tu me montres le chemin,_

_Comme un frère, je vivrais parmi les tiens,_

_Comme un frère, je m'identifie à toi,_

_Comme un frère, je serais toujours là ..._

Kanon regardait Saga qui était devant lui... Il venait de lui remettre le coffret contenant cette dague maudite. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de son jumeau, tous ses souvenirs amers lui étaient revenus en mémoire, pour son plus grand malheur...Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son frère... Il avait toujours ressentit un mélange de jalousie, de haine envers Saga... Pourtant ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne dissociée dans deux corps identiques...

Lui qui avait été rejeté par Saga, enfermé dans sa prison maudite, lui qui avait ensuite manipulé un dieu, lui qui avait menti, trahi, tué des gens juste pour prouver qu'il existait... il s'était repenti depuis et avait juré de servir Athéna. Il savait...il avait compris les raisons qui avait poussé Saga à agir de la sorte...Il savait aussi que son frère et ses compagnons souffraient... Les apparences sont parfois bien trompeuses... Saga...mon frère... si tu savais comme je suis triste en cet instant... Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière, tout recommencer... Je voudrais tellement suivre ton exemple, devenir un chevalier d'Athéna a part entière et non une pâle copie de toi, chevalier des gémeaux... Certes Milo m'a accepté après m'avoir mis à l'épreuve, mais c'est de ton acceptation à toi dont j'ai besoins... Tu n'imagines pas a quel point je regrette tout ce temps perdu en vain... Pardonne-moi Saga...

_Vis pour moi ..._

_Si je tombe c'est avec toi,_

_Si je pleure c'est dans tes bras,_

_Si je sais pas apprends-moi,_

_Si je vis c'est pour ça..._

Saga regardait Kanon... Mon dieu ! Je ne t'avais pas revue depuis treize années... Pourtant il ne s'est pas passé une journée sans que je ne pense à toi mon frère... J'ai commis une monumentale erreur en t'enfermant dans cette prison... Pourras tu jamais me pardonner ?... j'ai fait de toi un monstre... Pourtant nous étions si proche enfant... Indissociables, unis par un lien très fort... Tu as toujours été le plus fort de nous deux, c'est toi qui me consolais lorsque parfois je pleurais, c'est vers toi que je revenais sans cesse... j'étais l'aîné mais c'était toi qui savait...Je vivais dans l'espoir de devenir aussi fort que toi...Kanon...

J'ai commis tant d'erreur par le passé... J'ai laissé « l'autre » dirigé ma vie. J'ai perdu mon honneur de chevalier, j'ai tué, j'ai menti, j'ai trahi tous mes frères d'armes...mais surtout je t'ai perdu toi... Je n'en peux plus de cette douleur lancinante qui ravage mon cœur... Pourquoi sommes nous maudits mon frère ? Pourquoi m'as tu remis cette dague... je n'aurais jamais le courage ni la force de tuer ma déesse... A quoi me servirait une vie éternelle si c'est pour continuer à souffrir... non je ne veux plus vivre une journée de plus sans ta présence a mes côté... Oh ! Kanon pardonne moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait...

_A travers moi..._

_Si je tombe c'est avec toi, _

_Si je pleure c'est dans tes bras,_

_Si je sais pas apprends-moi, _

_Si je vis c'est pour toi..._

Le jour se lève enfin mettant un terme à cette horrible nuit... Tant de vies gâchées et pourquoi ? Pour satisfaire l'ambition démesurée de Hadès... Athéna a rejoint elle aussi le royaume des morts pour l'affronter... Et toi mon frère tu es reparti vers le château de celui ci afin de ramener le corps de notre déesse, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que tu ne leur livreras pas le corps de celle qui a sacrifiée sa vie pour mettre un terme a vos souffrances... Je sens encore ta présence mais elle s'estompe au fur et à mesure que le soleil se lève...

Soudain ta douce présence disparaît de nouveau... Un grand vide m'envahit ... Tu es reparti vers la mort, tu m'as de nouveau laissé ... Si tu savais comme je me sens seul depuis treize ans... Je porte l'armure d'or des gémeaux... je vais rejoindre nos frères d'arme pour affronter Hadès en enfer... Je ne sais si nous nous reverrons, mais je voudrais te dire que je vivrais pour toi Saga... j'honorerais cette armure qui fût la tienne je te le jure...

_Comme un frère, je ne parle que de toi,_

_Comme un frère, es-tu fier de moi ?_

_Comme un frère, je peux tout te pardonner_

_Comme un frère, je saurais te rassurer..._

Je ressens une tension... quelque chose se trame... l'armure d'or que je porte se met en résonance avec les autres armures d'or... Elles sont toutes réunies en enfer... Celle des gémeaux doit rejoindre son véritable propriétaire... Saga... Je la quitte le temps d'un ultime combat contre l'un des juges de l'enfer... Ce sera mon dernier combat pour Athéna... Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus continuer sans toi Saga, tu me manques tellement...

Je vais mourir dans quelques secondes, emportant avec moi Rhadamanthe vers la mort... Mais je n'ai aucun regret, je me suis racheté, j'ai combattu pour défendre notre déesse Athéna... Je me suis battu pour que tu sois fier de moi Saga... Puisses-tu me voir de part delà les cieux... Mon « galaxian explosion » me dévore, je me sens glisser vers toi... bientôt je serais près de toi ... Adieu ma déesse... Adieu mon frère ou plutôt devrais-je dire a bientôt... Mon âme me quitte, ma vie s'achève mais je sais que je vais enfin te retrouver...

_Vis pour moi..._

_Si je tombe c'est avec toi,_

_Si je pleure c'est dans tes bras,_

_Si je sais pas apprends-moi,_

_Si je vis c'est pour toi..._

Je suis là devant le mur des lamentations... L'armure des gémeaux est venue me retrouver... Kanon... Je sais que c'est toi qui portais cette armure... Tu n'imagines pas a quel point je suis fier de toi... Tu as enfin retrouvé ton honneur de chevalier... Tu t'es battu jusqu'au bout pour défendre Athéna... J'ai senti ton cosmos si brillant s'éteindre subitement... J'ai compris que tu n'étais plus... Je ressens une immense douleur, un vide, je me sens tellement seul sans toi...

Soudain je sens ton âme me rejoindre... Nous ne faisons plus qu'un maintenant... Enfin, j'ai tant souhaité cet instant où toi et moi nous pourrions de nouveau être réuni... Tu es avec moi, tu me rassure, je sais désormais que plus rien ne nous séparera... Nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne pour l'éternité... Je t'aime mon frère... La flèche d'Aioros fonce vers le mur des lamentations et explose dans une lumière aveuglante... La mort ne me fait plus peur car je sais que tu es là et que tu resteras près de moi... J'entends une dernière fois ta voix qui me murmure doucement... Je t'aime...Je souris... Je suis enfin heureux…

_Si je vis c'est pour toi…_


End file.
